You can be the boss, daddy
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: The huge manor house was all in darkness when Bellatrix carefully and almost silently opened the front door to slip into the dark hallway. It was past midnight and the young witch of only seventeen should have been home hours ago, in fact she shouldn't have been out at all but the young woman couldn't help being bad, it was in her blood, she was a Black.


**AN: This story contains heavy incest between Cygnus and Bellatrix, if you don't like it don't read any further. Turn away now pussy people, walk away and read some K+ garbage.**

**This is for my girl, she gave me the pairing and everything else because she's just perfect. My beautiful BabyDoll Maneater.**

_You can be the boss, daddy_

_You can be the boss_

_Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce_

_I like you a lot, I like you a lot_

_Don't let it stop…_

_You can be the boss, daddy_

_You can be the boss_

_Bad to the bone, sick as a dog_

_You know that I like, like you a lot_

_Don't let it stop… ~Lana Del Rey~_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The huge manor house was all in darkness when Bellatrix carefully and almost silently opened the front door to slip into the dark hallway. It was past midnight and the young witch of only seventeen should have been home hours ago, in fact she shouldn't have been out at all but the young woman couldn't help being bad, it was in her blood, she was a Black, she had to disobey, for to disobey was to be punished and Bellatrix did love to feel her father's wrath. In truth she wanted to be caught, she wanted to be found out but it seemed she was going to get away with her misdeeds tonight.

Slipping off her black stilettos and picking them up to pad silently up the marble stairs to her bedroom she had a wicked smirk on her pouting red lips, her hair was sex tangled and had fallen loose from the grip she'd put it up in earlier that night, Rodolphus had pulled it free of the grip, fisting the thick black curls in his hands and pulling her head back to ravage her neck, her gasps and cries as he fucked her brutally from behind with her front pushed against the wall.

Rodolphus Lestrange, the most popular boy in her year at Hogwarts, as she was the most popular girl. It was their last year in the castle, this would be their last Christmas holiday as school 'children'. Bellatrix was eager to leave the school, her master had promised her the Dark Mark when her education was complete and the young witch was already climbing the ranks of the Death Eaters and she'd not even been branded yet, years in the future she'd be the darkest and most feared witch of the age, the most faithful of all The Dark Lord's servants, his most loyal and deadliest right hand.

But for now, she was still in training but how she liked to please that man, loved to see him looking at her with his tainted red eyes, it made her shiver just to think of him. Biting her lip as she climbed the stairs, a stab of guilt in her heart she always had when she thought of Tom Riddle and Rodolphus Lestrange at the same time, she loved Rodolphus, they were to be married next summer and she was happy her father had let her have some say in who she wanted to marry. She and Rodolphus had been involved since they were fourteen, dating at fifteen and sleeping together the same year. But her master held her in an iron fist, she couldn't break away even if she wanted to and she didn't want to break away, she wanted him to ruin her, break her and put her back together again like only he knew how. What she didn't know was the man had already signed her death warrant but even if she knew it wouldn't have swayed her from him or the cause he stood for.

Her thoughts and guilty feelings were all forgotten as she pushed open her bedroom door and was met by the image of her father sitting calmly on her bed. For a moment Bellatrix froze, she knew it was blatantly obvious what she'd been doing, her dress was torn where Rodolphus had pulled the already low neck line down to get to her pert breasts, her hair was tangled from him pulling on it and her make up was smudged. There was a slight flush to her cheeks and the little limp was a dead give away she and her man had been at it for hours.

Before she could move the door slammed closed behind her and she heard the muttered whisper of a spell from her father warding them in. As he stood from the bed she found herself trembling slightly, her shoes falling from her hand to clatter on the dark oak floor. He advanced and she automatically stepped back away from him but her back hit the door and she made a little whimpering sound of fear and arousal mixed together. The perfect combination.

"Where have you been my Bella?" Cygnus's voice was gruff, hard like gravel. He was annoyed at his daughter for disobeying him but in a sick and twisted way glad she had, he'd not punished her for some time and the thought was already stirring his desire to hear his pretty daughter crying. "Out with the Lestrange boy again?"

Swallowing nervously, she had two options, she could lie and tell him she'd been with a girlfriend, or she could tell him the truth. Either one was going to get her a spanking but one may be less brutal than the other. Even though she loved her daddy's attentions sometimes it went beyond pleasure and he hurt her enough to make her not be able to move for hours and she'd limp in agony for days. Licking her lips she nodded slightly, looking up at him with a pouting and endearing look on her face, she'd play the innocent. Tears filled her dark eyes making her look like she wouldn't do anything to upset her daddy but Cygnus knew his eldest daughter all too well.

The slap was hard, not hard enough to knock her over but hard enough to hurt and leave a mark. She whined as she lifted her hand to her stinging cheek, a few tears slipping from her bambi eyes. "I'm sorry, daddy. He. . . He sent me an owl, asked me to meet him, we. . . W-we didn't do anything." Another slap, harder this time, splitting her lip and making her stumble sideways onto the floor. "Daddy, don't hurt me."

His laugh was dark and full of poison as he pulled the now sobbing witch to her feet by her thick curls, tossing her like a rag doll onto the bed and knocking the wind out of her in the process. "No princess, daddy won't hurt you. Come here my Bella." He sat on the edge of the bed and gestured for her to come closer, the lust in her eyes made him want to fuck her right there but he didn't, Cygnus Black had self control unlike his wild daughter.

Whimpering pathetically, Bellatrix obeyed her father and crawled towards him, blood now painted her lips red as she sat across his lap and lay her head on his chest wetting his white shirt with her tears. She was wet between her thighs, her black lace underwear was soaked with her arousal, no self control. Her hand moved to cover her fathers big, rough one as it gently stroked her thigh through the fabric of her red dress, mewling softly she tried to push his hand under her skirt, parting her legs a little in invitation for him. "I'm sorry, daddy. Can I show you how sorry I am? I'll be a good girl."

For the moment he left her move his hand, grazing the smooth skin of her thigh and feeling the heat from between those legs had him almost letting her get her way but with a growl he pulled his hand away and with brutal force gripped her hair, forcing her to turn and bend over his knee with a little cry of protest and pain. "Oh you'll show me, princess. You'll show daddy how sorry you are, you're a bad girl Bella, you need to be punished."

Squirming wasn't something her father put up with but she couldn't help it as he lifted her dress up her legs and bunched it around her hips. His rough hand ran over her smooth skin, savoring the softness of her, her little whimpers fed his dark soul and when his hand came down in a hard slap on her ass, her cry of pain made him groan. Again and again he brought his hand down on her skin until she was sobbing and gripping the bedsheets so tightly her knuckles where white.

Smoothing his fingers over her now red skin he cooed to her softly, loving the way she hissed at the slight contact. "Are you sorry my little dove? Sorry for upsetting, daddy?" With slow deft movements Cygnus began to pull down the lace covering her from him, she whined as the rough fabric brushed over her hot skin and she let him move her to her hands and knees on the bed after he'd tossed the fabric away. She was shaking, tears tracked her cheeks and her inner thighs were wet, she was perfect.

Nodding frantically and turning to look over her shoulder at the man now kneeling behind her she gave him her best pouting look. "Y-yes, I'm sorry. I'll be good." Her dark eyes trailed to the large bulge in his trousers and she was boldly about to reach out to touch him when her hands were suddenly bound to the iron slatted headboard"No daddy, please don't tie me up I don't like it, I swear I'll be good, please untie me. . . " She was cut off by his dark laugh as he began to undo his belt pulling it from the loops of his trousers. Her shriek of pain broke the silence in the room the leather belt had hit home.

"Hush now, sweetheart. I know it hurts, be brave for daddy." The sound of leather hitting skin and her howl of pain sounded again and again, he belted her until he broke skin, he was sweating and she was sobbing, unable to keep upright anymore the exhausted witch had fallen onto her stomach, her face hidden in her pillow that was now wet from her tears and blood stained from her biting her lip so hard she'd started the split bleeding again.

Dropping the belt to the bed at his side, he looked down at his sobbing daughter and lent over her slender body making her mewl in pain as the fabric of his trousers rubbed on her sore skin, placing kisses over her neck his hands slipped under her stomach and he pulled her back to her knees, holding her up right, her hands still tied to the headboard. Her soft moan made his erection tighten in his trousers as his fingers found her wetness and he teased her swollen clit, rubbing it harder and faster the more she moaned and gasped. Keeping up his action on and holding her in place with one arm he kissed down her back, he'd leave her in her dress this time, leave it up around her hips making her look like some sort of cheap whore. "Keep them open for daddy, baby."

Her whole body was on fire, reacting to him perfectly, his rough fingers rubbing over that magic spot, that bundle of nerves that made her hips jerk and her moans reach a new pitch. But it was when his tongue found her dripping entrance that she cried out and ached her back, bending at a beautiful angle as he pushed it inside her and licked her expertly. Her cries got louder and more frantic, her desire covering his chin and lips, gods she was perfect, she was intoxicating, sinful and Cygnus couldn't get enough of her.

"Mhmmm, oh daddy that's so nice, please don't stop." Panted words between harsh cries and groans of pleasure she was so close to shattering she was almost coming. A sharp screech of pain as his hand came down on the broken skin from his belt and all the pleasure he was giving her stopped as he pulled away and slapped her ass again.

"Who gives the orders here, Bellatrix?" Another slap, harder this time, he was being cruel to her but he didn't care. His free hand was unzipping his trousers, he couldn't wait any longer, she was dripping with arousal. His grip on her hips was hard enough to bruise but she knew better then to complain or struggle.

"Y-you do, you're the boss, daddy." She sobbed the words through the pain, squeezing her eyes shut at the burning sting.

"That's right baby, daddy's the boss. Keep them spread for me, there's a good girl."

Positioning himself at her entrance he teased her, rubbing the head of his thick erection though her dripping folds, coating himself in her honey before pushing inside of her in one sharp thrust. He meant it to be a rough entrance but she was so wet he slipped inside her with little problem. He groaned and she gasped.

Not waiting for her to adjust to his invasion he picked up a rough and hard pace, pulling almost all the way out then slamming his hips forwards again, only his hands holding her hips was stopping the slight witch from falling over. Bracing herself for his oncoming thrusts she moaned, whimpered and cried out, her thighs were shaking and her whole body trembling at his merciless assault but it didn't stop her pushing back onto him, forcing him deeper, harder into her even though it hurt she loved the pain, craved it, wanted it, needed it.

He kept up his rapid pounding, his hands leaving bruises on the skin of her hips, he must have been hurting her but like a good girl she never complained just took it like the good little whore she was. He'd make it up to her tomorrow, buying her beautiful dresses, jewelry, anything her dark heart wanted she'd have. This was their agreement, it suited them both and Cygnus did love his daughter more than anything in the world. She was perfect, his little black rose, his black diamond. His one hand moved around her hip to rub at her clit, knowing her as well as she knew herself it was all she needed to make her shatter like a fragile china doll.

Slowing his thrusts ever so slightly to feel her tight walls pulling his cock into her deeper, squeezing him so tight it almost hurt. Her breathing had caught in her throat, her eyes closed and her lips parted in a silent scream, it was only when his free hand that had been gripping her hip moved across her sore skin, the fingers on his other hand still rubbing her clit. With a grunting moan he slowed his rapid thrusts again, letting her almost come down before with a dark chuckle at her moans he slipped his index finger into her tighter hole without once losing a stroke of his smooth thrusts.

Her knees were shaking, her eyes snapped open and as she began to rock against him, she was lost now in total pleasure, the pain was a distant memory, the waves of her first orgasm hadn't even subsided before she was thrown into a second one. Her cries turned to screams, she'd always been a vocal one and Cygnus loved to hear her come for him. "That's it baby, let it out for daddy." Adding a second finger to join his first and thrusting his hips harder, he felt her tense and tightened again, muttering obscenities under her breath that was harsh and rapid making her chest rise and fall frantically.

Looking over her shoulder she met his eyes, her own glazed and beautifully glassy, flushed cheeks and pouting lips, mascara under her eyes she looked perfect, it was at that moment Cygnus let go and with a few hard thrusts added his own fluid to her own. Fluttering her eyelashes at him as he lent forwards, placing kisses over her sore skin he pulled out of her slowly and moved to lay at her side where she'd collapsed onto the damp sheets. She was smiling, her eyes closed and her skin covered in sweat, she was satisfied, happy.

"I love you, daddy." A little whisper as he freed her wrists from the ropes he'd bound her with. "I like being a bad girl, just so you'll make me good again." She sounded sleepy, exhausted. He'd let her rest now, holding her to him while she slept, his hand stroking though her thick curls.

"I love you too, princess." Kissing the top of her head he gathered the already half asleep witch to his chest, covering her with the sheets. He'd heal her a little when she woke, or maybe he'd leave her limping and sore as a reminder that daddy was the boss.


End file.
